New York good times
by Oldnewbie
Summary: Continuing Lonely Christmas and Adventures in a jeep. Derek and Logan head back to New York so Derek can meet everyone Logan knows, but are faced with another problem. Someone wants Derek and Logan dead. (must read Lonely Christmas and Adventures in a Jeep) Plz review and tell me what you think, so I can make these stories better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**(A/N ok so here's part three in my stories about Logan and Derek. Please note that I don't like Scott very much so he's not painted in a very good light in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who likes these stories, I am really happy people are enjoying them.)**

Normal POV

After the trouble with the Crimson Moon and Magneto, Derek and Logan had stayed at Derek's loft for a couple weeks. Long enough for rest and, unfortunately, to get comfortable. Logan found that he actually liked s few of the people Derek knew and that he also liked this little town. People just didn't bother him here, no one seemed to be a part of mutant hate, but since Beacon Hill attracted so much supernatural a mutant fight would be normal here.

Logan had asked Derek if he wanted to go back to New York for a while to meet the few people he got along with. Derek had agreed, mostly because Logan was now the only family he had and he wasn't going to lose that.

The night of the 19th, Tuesday Feb. they said their good byes at Derek's loft.

"You're leaving again?!" Stiles yelled in disbelief, "But you only just got back!"

"I know but Logan wants to head back to New York for a bit and I said I'd go with him." Derek tried to explain without hurting the younger man's feelings more.

"Couldn't you stay for a while longer? So we can throw you a going away party or something." Stiles asked looking like a lost puppy.

"That's what tonight is." Derek answered, "Logan and I already have beer here and he's gone to get the pizza."

"You're not supposed to throw yourself a party!" Stiles then looked at Derek with a question gaze, "What are you going to let us drink?"

"Yes. Just this once and if you get drunk then you have to explain to your dad on your own." Derek answered and turned to Issac, "You can still stay here if you want. I can arrange it with the power, garbage and land lord to just make automatic withdrawals and send me the receipt."

"Thanks that really nice of you." Issac replied trying to keep his sadness from showing on his voice and his face.

"Geez, I'm not going to be gone forever guys." Derek stated, "I plan on coming back at least for Christmas."

"Really?" Issac suddenly looked a bit happy.

"Yes, but I do expect my bed when I get back." The older werewolf stated trying to lighten the mood, "Now get the door, Logan's back."

Stiles jumped up and ran towards the door. Heaving it open he let a slightly surprised Logan and Deaton in.

"Look who I found coming." Logan stated holding five large pizzas in his arms.

"Hello, boys." Deaton greeted taking of his jacket.

Stiles closed the door and latched it shut and then pretty much bounced over to the pizza that was now sitting on the counter.

The party was just a couple guys hanging out eating and drinking till about midnight when the sheriff was calling Stiles to find out where he was.

"He must have got off early tonight!" Stiles stated after assured his dad that he was on his way home.

"I can take you home." Issac offered, he had only had a few beers and thanks to the whole not being human thing, he wasn't drunk or even buzzed.

"Thanks man, but you should stay and talk with Derek some more before he leaves."

"No, you're not driving." Derek half shouted, "I said I'd come back for Christmas, not a funeral."

"It's probably about time we all left." Deaton stated getting up and holding out his hand for Derek to shake. Derek shook his hand and nodded to him in thanks, "Good luck in New York and don't come back injured again, please."

"I make no promises." Derek smiled.

"And you take care of him." Deaton turned to Logan and gave him a handshake as well.

"Now that I can promise." Logan replied in a small way poking fun at Derek.

With one more awkward smile, Deaton pick up his jacket and made for the door.

Derek got up and helped Issac pull Stiles up, who swayed almost falling back down.

"Guess I drank more than I thought, huh guys?" Stiles stated before throwing his arms around Derek's neck, "I'm gonna miss you big guy." Sobs were now shooting through his much smaller body. Derek looked from Issac to Logan nonverbally asking what he should do. They both shrugged leaving him to figure it out.

"Um, right." Derek said patting Stiles back, "You have my number right?"

"Yeah." Stiles said into Derek's shirt.

"Well, then you can call and text me if you want." Derek said.

"Really?!" Stiles head shot up.

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Go home and sleep." Derek said convincing Stiles to let him go.

"Yes, sir big guy!" Stiles replied with a mock salute.

Derek and Issac carried Stiles down to his jeep and belted him into the passenger seat. After Stiles stole one more hug, Derek closed the door and handed the keys to Issac, who was looking down at the ground.

"Hey, you can call me too." Derek said trying to cheer Issac up.

"Yeah, thanks." Issac replied in a whisper.

"Hey," Derek took ahold of Issac's shoulder making him look up from the ground. "Don't be so sad, it's only for a couple months."

"I know it's just that-" Issac stopped himself before he said something that he would regret.

"I get it, but maybe this will be good for all of us." Derek said, "I mean, you can find someone your own age, and who doesn't attract crazy mutants or has nuts for uncles."

"So someone who attracts normal stuff like demons?" Issac smirked at his attempt to make this more bearable.

"Not what I was going for, but if you have someone else in mind, you should try for it." Derek encouraged, "Come here." He took Issac into his arms for a last hug as well, since Stiles had gotten two it was only fair.

"Thanks." Issac said after a minute and pulled away.

There was nothing left to be said, so Derek just patted Issac's back as he walked around the jeep. He watched them drive away until the red tail lights turned off down the road and began to wonder if he was doing the right thing and wished there were two him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (New York good times)

Logan's POV

I had gone to bed just after Derek came back up the loft, he didn't look in the mood to talk about what was bothering him now, so I didn't push it. I only got a few hours of sleep, but I was used to that. When I got up to shower it was 5 a.m. I decided to let Derek sleep a bit longer because I knew he had been up for a while after I fell asleep.

I took my time in the shower to enjoy the last one I would get, not in a motel, until we get back to the mansion. It was only about 15 minutes (long for me at least). Derek was still sleeping soundly when I got out, he really did look like a kid the way he sleeps; his knees up to his chest and the blanket covering half of his head.

Heading into the kitchen I found what was left for breakfast, eggs, oatmeal and bread. So, I set out to cook. It took me less than 30 minutes to get everything done, the small grease fire will never be mentioned ever. Setting the table/counter area just outside of the kitchen with the food, plates, silverware, coffee and a bowl of sugar, which I was glad I found, I hate the taste of oatmeal without it.

Still not really wanting to wake Derek up just yet I drank a cup of coffee and checked the morning newspaper for the weather. Derek didn't have cable, said he didn't need it and he preferred to read when he could, which was surprising for a young person. Here in CA it was ok weather; no snow, no rain. It would be cloudy with some wind, but nothing bad.

After I had finished with that the food had cooled, so I decided it was time to get Derek up (and I wanted to eat before it was cold).

"Hey, Derek." I shook Derek's shoulder, "It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready and if getting cold and you still need to get dressed." Derek looked up at Logan and inhaled loudly.

"Right, I'm up." He said sitting up and sliding out from under the covers. He had worn shorts and a t-shirt to bed and everything looked bunched.

I went to my breakfast and Derek went for his dresser.

"Eat first." I ordered. It was getting cold and needed to be eaten, have you ever tried reheating oatmeal and eggs? Don't do it.

Breakfast and clean up went quickly and by 7 we were leaving the loft. Derek and I grabbed our bags and headed out to his Camaro.

"You ok with leaving everybody?" I asked, I didn't realize it sounded as bad when I said it in my head.

"Yeah, they'll be fine without me." He said sounding confident, but I could tell it was just an act. "I'll drive through Cali since I know the area better." It was a statement not meant to be questioned and being the wonderful guy I was, I just nodded and planned how to get behind the wheel of the Camaro after we got out of Cali.

**Fast-forward to New York**

Derek's POV

Logan did most of the driving when we got out of Cali. If I'm not careful I could lose my car, also, I was surprised that we didn't run into any trouble on our way back.

He had called ahead to let them know we were almost there and what we were driving. I guess the mansion has some security features that Logan didn't want to deal with. He pulled through the very large, metal gates and into the over stuffed garage. There was pretty much every kind of automobile there I could imagine, it was kind of like being in a car lot. After he turned my baby off he said, "Ok, I don't want you to be surprised by anything you see in there. You will see a lot of kids doing crazy things, such as freezing things or passing through walls, or even teleporting, and there is one teacher here that is blue."

"It doesn't sound so bad." I commented a bit confused why Logan was telling me this.

"And if you don't want everyone knowing I'm your... father then we don't have to tell them." he continued, he sounded almost sad, but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"I don't really care if they know or not. Its up to you, since their your friends, all of mine already know." I replied.

"Ok. Get your stuff." he went back to being his cranky self and got out of the car. I followed closely after and we pulled out our bags from the trunk. He only had one bag while I had two, since he was coming back and I was basically moving in.

Logan lead me into the house where there was busload of teenagers running around, some doing normal teenage stuff, video games, talking, ect. While others were doing what Logan had warned me about, the girl going through the wall just about freaked me out.

"Come on, we'll put this stuff in my room." Logan stated and up the stairs we went, being followed by a few to many sets of eyes.

"By the end of the day there should be three or four stories about you going around the mansion." Logan stated as we walked down the very fancy hallway.

"I'm used to that." I replied remembering when I was accused of being a murderer.

Logan suddenly stopped at a cross section of the halls.

"Logan you jerk!" A woman half yelled at him, as she came around the corner. "No good bye or anything, leaving us all to worry." She was an attractive black woman, who was oddly almost taller then Logan in those heels. Which means shes taller then me... her hair was also white, not like bleach but more like snow. And she was flat out mad.

"Look Storm, something came up." Logan said holding up the hand not holding his bag in defense.

"Something came up? Like what?" her voice was lower but it still sounded like she would kill Logan any minute now.

Logan looked at me and back at Storm (funny name) like he was thinking about telling her but was trying to come up with a lie instead. I guess I have to save his butt.

"Hi, I'm Derek, Logan's son." I put down one of my bags and held it out so she could shake it. I wish I had gotten a picture of her when she heard that, first she looked at like I was crazy then back to Logan, who nodded, then back at me and her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped and she started to ramble.

"I am so sorry." She said taking my hand, "Ororo Munroe, but most everyone calls me Storm." She smiled and shook my hand, then turned back to Logan and smacked his arm causing him to jump slightly. "Why did't you say you had a son?!" she questioned; ok maybe I didn't save him like I thought I was. Oops.

"Because I just found out in December!" he answered leaving Mrs. Munroe, Ms. Munroe, Ororo, Storm? (What do I call her?!) anyway she was speechless. "Now if you don't mind we've had a long drive back from California so we would like to rest up." he pushed past her trying to stomp away.

"Don't think you get out of explaining things to me!" she yelled after him.

I picked up my bag and slid by her as well, but I was bit more polite and said "Excuse me." as I did.

I caught up to Logan who was still fuming from his encounter with his friend.

"Can you believe her?!" he asked when was behind him again.

I didn't know how to answer, so I opted for not speaking.

"I'm gone for a few months and she gets on my case about it. If theres anyone she should be screaming at its the professor!" he ranted like that for a few minutes before stopping at a door and pulling out a key. Still grumbling he opened the door and stomped in.

If all of my first encounters with these people where going to end like this I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

New york good times.

Derek's POV

Logan had left in his room while he went and talked to the professor. It was a weird feeling, being here, where I had jumped out of the window and ran through the snow barefoot, and where I found out Logan was my biological father. Though I still didn't like the professor, he freaked me out a little bit.

I was brought out of my thoughts my a firm knocking at the door. I stood from my place at the window and walked over to the door.

"Hello!" a big blue man was now talking to me the moment I opened the door. I was shocked and I guess he saw that. "I'm Henry McCoy, I work here at the school. You must be Derek, I have heard about you from the professor and Logan." he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it, finally getting over my shock. I mean I'm a friggin werewolf who fights and interacts with monsters on a daily bases.

"Its nice to meet you." I said proud I was able to keep my voice steady. The guy looked like a giant ape in a suite give me a break.

"I was looking for Logan is he here?" Henry asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"No, uh, he went to see the professor." I answered putting one hand the door and the other on my hip.

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with him later." Henry said turning to leave. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

Ooookaay... that was different. I shrugged and closed the door, just for someone to knock on it again. I was tempted to stomp my foot and throw a mini tantrum, but I remembered am an adult and even though I want to be left alone to rest I can't just throw a fit...

I opened the door... again and a young woman who looked to be in her late teens was standing there. She was attractive enough, brown hair and a white streak down the front of it, and she was covered from her neck down. Not one ounce of skin was showing, not very normal for a teenage girl, but I just had a conversation with a blue ape looking guy, so what the hell.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to sound helpful.

"Uh, yes, I was... just uh..." shes southern too.

"Looking for Logan." I finished for her, she looked shocked as I went on, "Hes not here, he went to see the professor." by now my voice was dripping with annoyance, it didn't help that I kept to myself_"go away, go away, go away." _

"Oh, um, I guess I'll come back later." without waiting for her to leave I closed the door, not to quickly I hope, but I just didn't like her. She had a funny scent about her, like she was more then one person, but at the same time just one. It was confusing and disturbing.

I went back to my spot at the window when I was bothered yet again. However, this time the door opened and Logan stepped in.

"Did you met Mr. McCoy or the southern girl on your way back?" I asked innocently enough.

"No I didn't, and her name is Rogue." he said, "The professor said that you can have the room across the hall from me." taking off his jacket and throwing it on the bed.

"Right." I muttered grabbing my bags and went across the hall. I was happy to find the room empty. It looked much like Logan's, one queen sized bed with gray bedding and two pillows, a dresser, a coach by the window and an empty two shelve book case that came up to my knee. There was also two doors to my left entering the room. After putting my bags on the bed I went over to the first door and opened it, it was a closet, not a big one, but big enough for me to stand in and turn in, the other door was more of a surprise. It was a bathroom. This was also pretty small, the shower looked like it was cut out of the wall and the toilet and sink were behind the door, I had to do suck in my stomach to get in, but I didn't have to share with anyone, so that was a plus.

With that out of the way I set to work getting unpacked. I filled up the dresser with my close and I took off my shoes and put them under the bed, then I put my toiletries in bathroom and lastly I put the few books I had brought with me on the bookcase. By the time I was done, Logan had opened my bedroom door. (without knocking sheesh.)

"Its about dinner time." he said expectingly. "You should come down, might as well get it over with, meeting everybody I mean." I didn't sound very excited about this. Maybe he was just nervous like I was. I shrugged and put my shoes back on. He lead me back gown to the first floor and into the single most largest, most expensive looking dinning room that I have ever laid eyes one (including on TV and in magazines). The table was freakishly long a place for everyone in the mansion was set and, there was also a crystal chandelier for light.

"Close your mouth." Logan muttered. I hadn't realized it was open.

Snapping my mouth shut I followed Logan over to the table and sat by him. There was a lot of talking going on so it kinda sounded like a chicken coop. Thankfully no one really noticed me, I guess they're either used to strange people showing up out of no where or they just didn't notice.

Dinner was a struggle because I had to pretty much fight for what food I was able to get. For pete's sakes these kids can really eat! Logan had left me on my own while I was eating and went off on his own somewhere, which I wouldn't have minded so much, _if _a middle school looking girl named Kitty hadn't have started hitting on me. Oh, that was bad. Our conversation went something like this:

_"So your new here?" she asked from my left with a big smile on her face._

_ "Uh, yeah." I answered, technically it wasn't wrong. _

_ "So you need someone to show you around then?" she asked sounded way to hopeful._

_ "No thanks Logan is helping with that." I answered wanting to scoot away and I started to centimeter by centimeter._

_ "Oh." he face fell instantly, "So your gay then?"_

_ "What?! I never said that!" I said my neck was started to burn. Quick find excuse to ran away._

_ "Aww thats so cute!" she squealed bouncing in her seat. _

_ "How did you make that leap?" I asked crazy girls anyways, "and I'm not gay."_

_ "Theres nothing wrong with being gay." She went on, she even closed her eyes in a dramatic way of explaining how being gay was ok. _

Thats when I slipped away as quickly as possible and never looked back. How in the he** did she make that leap, how?! I'm going to avoid her for the rest of my life now.


	4. Chapter 4

New York good times chapter 3

Logan's POV

I left Derek at the dinner table to smoke a cigar. I felt almost guilty about it because he was stuck with a bunch of smart mouthed teens. Again, almost.

It was still freezing outside, being the end of February and all. I stood on the front porch enjoying the quite for a few minutes. However, I was interrupted when someone came outside. The scent of cinnamon, a touch of ash and Axe body spray told me who it was without turning around.

"Logan?" Jean, the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and thats saying something. "I heard you were back. Did your trip go well?"

"I guess you could say that." I grunted, chewing on my cigar nervously.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked innocently.

"I don't really know if I should tell you." I said, instantly regretting the way I said it. "What I mean is, the kid I picked up, I don't know if he wants me telling people about it yet." I tried smoothing things over quickly.

"Fine, if thats the way you want it." she said her voice raising a little, she turned around and stomped off inside. Great now shes mad at me. Its times like this I get confused, one minute shes with Scott, good ol' boy, Mr. Perfect. Then she turns around and starts talking to me like that, its kind of sending me mixed messages. I don't know if its just because I'm a man and after all this time I still don't know how women think, or if she isn't meaning to send me mixed messages.

"Crap." I sighed softly and put out my cigar. For some reason I didn't really feel like smoking anymore.

I made my way back inside and started up to my room. On the way there I ran into Derek who was pretty much speed walking to get back to his room.

"Dinner didn't go well I take it." I stated, chuckling at the surprise look on his face.

"Why would you think that?" he snapped, "Just because some crazy kid decided that I was gay because I hung out with you instead of letting her show me around the mansion."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. The story itself of funny, but they way his voice rose and the face me made, as if someone had just asked if he would put on a dress or something; it was to much.

"Its not funny!" he said, obviously mad.

"Yes it is." I said getting myself under control, "Who was it, Rouge? Jubilee? Kitty?"

He mumbled something while looking down at the floor.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." I pushed.

"I said it was Kitty." he snapped almost yelled at me. Normally I would be mad, but I was to busy laughing.

"I'm going to my room!" he then stomped off in a huff.

"I've never seen you smile before." Storm's voice caught my attention, "Its a good look on you." I turn to see her smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I did my best to get rid of my smile and I walked away leaving a now grinning Storm behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New York good times

Derek's POV

I survived a full week. It was hard, between the normal teenage hormones and the super powers trying to kill me every time I turned around. I went to breakfast yesterday and I was almost impaled by flying spikes, I go outside and I almost get burned to death by fireballs, I leave my room and I end up slipping down the hall on a sheet of ice! And on top of that I get to watch the lovebirds all around the mansion and I get to smell all of the emotions rolling off of them. Blah! Why did I agree to come back here?

Leaving my room today I looked out of the door first making sure there were no death traps waiting for me. Nope. I made my way down to the main floor watching and listening to everything. I managed to get outside and into the garden without someone trying to maim me.

The garden was very peaceful and since only _some_ of the lovebirds I mentioned earlier came here, it was pretty quiet. Since it was still winter here there were no flowers in bloom and all that was standing were the brown branches covered in a thin layer of snow. Benches were scattered about the garden and there was one I liked to sit at and think. Not about anything really important, but it was still nice to get away. I was staring off into the branches of the would be flower bushes and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I thought I was. So when a shy southern accent said "Hi" from behind me, I jump and spun around in mid air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." it was Rogue, she was covered from the neck down, a gray, unbuttoned coat showing a green blouse with black lace gloves, blue jeans and white snow boots. I guess because it was cold out.

"No, its ok." I said, crap am I blushing...crap. "I wasn't paying attention like I should be."

"Like you should be?" she asked a smile tugging at her lips. Very pink and pretty lips... concentrate.

"Yeah, well, it seems some of the kids here have it out for me so I have been dodging some form of attempt on my life since I got here." wow, that sounded lame.

"Oh, yeah I think that happens to everyone when they first get here." she replied, "When I first got here my roommate just about blew my eardrums when she saw a mouse. We call her Banshee."

"Does everyone here have nick-names?" that had been bugging me since I got here.

"Yes, Bobby Drake is called Iceman, Logan is called Wolverine, Dr. McCoy is called Beast. Most everyone likes to be names after their powers here since most humans don't like mutants, they feel that if they change their name they are getting rid of the human aspect of themselves." she explained. That was a lot deeper then I thought it would be. "Whats your name anyway?"

Right, I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Derek Hale." I went to shake her hand, which she took, her hand was very warm through the lace covered gloves. "Sorry, no nick-name." I tried to joke.

"Well, whats your power and we can think of one for you." her smile came in full force, she had very white teeth that fit in her mouth quite well. (may not be a big deal but I've seen some women with teeth that stick out at weird angels.)

Thinking of lies on the spot were never a strong suit of mine...think, think, think.

"Ummm. I can shape shift." I said quickly, thats the best I can do...really? Glad I'm not a lawyer or something.

"Thats amazing!" she exclaimed, "What do you change into?"

Well, might as well keep going with it... "A wolf."

"Wow!" she was excited about this, "So, I don't think wolfy would be a good one."

"A friend of mine back home used to call me Sour-wolf, so I don't think you could come up with anything worse." I chuckled, why did I say that?

"Well Sour-wolf it is then!" she giggled... crap.

A bell rang out from the mansion interrupting her giggles.

"That would be my next class, I'll see you around." she said jogging away.

When she was out of sight I sat back on the bench and put my head in my hands. Stupid, that was the single most awkward conversation I have ever had and I've talked to Stiles. I could feel the blush covering my face. I sat outside the rest of the day.

Logan's POV

I hadn't done much this week, just eating, sleeping, working out, but lately I have been getting up late at night and heading down to the kitchen. Tonight was no exception. At 3 in the morning I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed out a soda I labeled as mine from the fridge. It may have also had a death threat on it, but whose to really say what a death threat it, a person can still live without their arms and legs right? I sat at the counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched out the window, just enjoying the quiet when a familiar sent caught my nose; peppermint.

"A bit late to be up." Storm walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." I drank more soda to try to keep from having to talk. I regretted that, because when I turned to look at her I just about chocked. She was wearing a dark blue night gown. It wasn't anything special really, just like a dress slip I've seen on some women through the years. But damn it looked good on her.

"Don't stay up to much later, your helping me on a field trip tomorrow remember." she said, not noticing the problem I just had. "We leave at 8:30 for the museum." she left with that.

The soda burned a little when I gulped it down. What the he** was that?

**A/N Hope that was ok. I was trying to make Rogue more lady like then a normal teenager. **


	6. Chapter 6

New York Good Times 6

Derek's POV

I was sleeping very soundly for the first time in forever when Logan can bursting into my room.

"Get up, your going with me to watch those kids." He said pulling the covers off of me.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"7:45." he answered turning on my light, blinding me.

"Ok, why?" I was so tempted to go back to sleep.

"You are going with me to watch some kids on a field trip. We leave at 8:30." he said shortly.

I didn't feel like arguing right now, I'll get him back later. I got up and pushed him out of my room claiming I had to shower and get dressed. I locked the door for good measure, but I'm sure someone here has a door unlocking power. I grabbed my cloths and headed into the small bathroom. I let the hot water wake me up before I cleaned up. By the time I was done and dressed it was 8:05. twenty-five minutes was long enough for a cup of coffee, hopefully I can get down there in time. I grabbed my heavy coat, without putting it on yet and went down to the kitchen. I was able to sneak in and grab a quick up of coffee and sneak back out without Kitty seeing me and without someones powers going wacky.

"There you are." Logan said when I walked out of the kitchen, "Its time to load up, you and I are driving one of the Hummers, I wasn't going to be caught driving a van."

"Ah, come on, I can see it now." I chuckled, "The big, bad Logan acting as mom to a bunch of teenagers."

He didn't find it as funny as I did, he growled at me.

We went out the front door were about ten kids were waiting. I guess it was only one class going, or we were going to make a lot of trips back. Oh, I hope not. I scanned the class and stopped bed in my tracks when I saw that girl Rogue. Great of all the kids in this school the one group I get to help babysit has the girl I may be developing a crush on. At least shes 18. Logan's going to kill me if he finds out.

Logan's POV

I loaded up the four kids I was taking, plus Derek and got in.

"Rules for riding with me. One, no talking, texting, listening to music or noise in general." I stated turning to car engine over. "If I want you to talk I will talk to you first, got it?" a few murmurs came from behind me.

"Arn't you just a ray of sunshine today." Rogue said from the backseat.

"Yep, now be quiet." I said, "We only have a half hour until we get there." providing the streetlights work with us.

Just ten minutes into our little trip and someones cellphone goes off. I'm about to yell at whoever it was when I saw Derek pull his phone out. Ok, do I yell at him like anyone of the other students? But hes not a student... I stopped at a red light and looked over at Derek, hoping he would get the hint.

I looked up from me and showed be the screen on his cellphone. It was a picture of a horse with the stomach turn out.

"Disgusting!" I stated, "Who sent you that?" I wanted to puke.

"Stiles." he answered and went back to texting the other kid back.

"Tell him to get back in school." I ordered as the light turned green.

"I did." Derek replied, before putting his phone back in his pocket. I could feel the glares from the backseat, its good thing looks can't kill (at least with these kids) or I would have been dead.

"How come Sour-wolf gets to talk and text?" Rogue asked, good thing it was her and not one of the other kids.

"Because hes not a student and he can hold a reasonably intelligent conversation." I answered, then it hit me, "Sour-wolf?" I glanced towards Derek who had a hand covering his face. Wow, thats one bright blush.

"Don't ask." he muttered from behind his hand.

It was work trying hold in my chuckle. I can't help it the kid makes me laugh. Good thing we were at the museum. I pulled in near Storm, who was tapping the steering wheel impatiently. I know this because I looked over through the windows of the Hummer and mini van and she had this look on her face of "Where the he** were you?" I just waved to piss her off more before getting out.

"Everyone over here." Storm called when she got out, "We will only be here for two hours. Everyone knows the rules. Stay with the group, no fighting, no touching the exhibits and no powers." her intimidating gaze fell on each of the kids and even me before she told us to follow her inside.

Derek and I stayed at the back of the group. It was more like we were the dogs keeping the cattle from escaping. I tuned Storm out the moment we stepped into the building and for over an hour everything went smoothly. Just had another 46 minutes to go. Just another 46... thats an awful long time.

"You know if you keep watching Storm like that people are going to start talking." Derek whispered to me.

"What?" I whipped my head to look at him, "I was not staring!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Your right." Derek whispered and went back to watching kids for a secant before adding, "You know she's single and a babe right?" I went to swat the back of his head but missed. Guess he was expecting that.

Our banter was cut short when we heard someone scream just before half the museum went up in smoke. Storm was trying to get the kids to listen and to get out of the museum before they do something stupid. People were running past us and fire began to spill into the main room. Storm finally gets the kids to move. I followed only a few steps before I noticed the Derek wasn't following.

"Derek lets go!" my scream sounded muted due to the fire and screams from other people. Derek had frozen on the spot and stared wide eyed at the fire. Sh**. I jump over to him and grab his arm. He seemed to come back to reality and I was able to start pulling him out of the room. We were just about to clear the smoke filled room when a beam fell in front of us. Derek's breathing began to come in quick pants, great hes panicking.

"Message for Wolverine!" a cocky voice sounded over the flames. Pyro the little brat. "Magneto wants you two dead!" I couldn't see the prick and thanks to the smoke I couldn't smell him either. All of our exits had been blocked and the fire was quickly consuming the place. The flames began to inch closer to our legs. I didn't know what to do! I was becoming light headed and Derek was coughing like a crazy, I held him tight in a hug and I did a very stupid thing. I jumped over the beam, how I did it, I will never know, but I cleared the beam and made it into the hall, where, oddly enough, there was no fire yet.

"Come on!" I yelled haling Derek up to his feet. We both ran for the closest door with the fire on our heels.

Tornado like winds ripped through the halls, along with snow. The fire was put out in a flash. I watched the door was had just ran out of and then turned to see Storm standing in the hall.

"Are you two ok?" she asked whole heartily concerned. Her question was answered when Derek began to cough again. I guess he took in more smoke then I did.

"Come on lets get you some air." I said, "Pyro is somewhere in here." Storm's eyes flashed blue with lightning. I will admit, thats somewhat creepy.

"I'm fine." Derek growled knocking my hand away.

"Right," I muttered, its not like he had a panic attack just a few minutes ago or anything, or that he just had a lung full of smoke. Werewolf or not he needed to breath.

"Lets go find that plug ugly." I growl.

"We can't!" Storm chimed in, "the police are on their way, we need to leave and get the kids home." as usual she had a point, a very annoying point, but a point.

This day sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

New York Good Time 7

**Warning: father-son fluff ahead.**

Logan's POV

We were able to get the kids back into the cars and away from the museum before the police showed up. Which was surprising since kids are so freaking slow its not funny. When he pulled into the garage I let the other kids get out of the Hummer but I grabbed Derek's arm to keep him in for a few minutes. When I was sure all of the kids were gone I asked Derek "Are you ok?"

"Fine." he snapped without looking at me.

"I can understand why you panicked like that." I started, "But next please don't hyperventilate."

"Sure." he muttered and was out of the Hummer before I could stop him. No father of the year award for me. Its a good thing hes an adult or I might just might have ended up scaring him for life. How do parents do it? Not only taking care of the physical needs but also the emotional ones. Its kind of crazy to think about. I need help.

A knock on the window brought me out of my thoughts. Storm was staring at me like I was being lazy. I guess I was. I got out and put my hand in my pockets.

"The professor wants us to give him a report on what happened today." she said as she started to walk off. Great just what I needed.

I followed just behind her as we waded through the sea of teenagers and their stuff. When did kids get so much stuff?! We made it to the 2nd floor and the amount of teens around lessoned.

"Hey, Storm?" I began not realizing I had wanted to say anything until I opened my mouth.

"Hmm?" I guess that means she listening.

"How do people deal with kids and their... feelings?" man that sounded bad.

"You mean Derek?" she glanced at me without stopped.

"Yeah, today in the museum he froze when he saw the fire." I began trying to keep my voice low enough so the other kids didn't hear this, "I tried talking to him down in the garage, but it didn't go well." that was an understatement.

"Is he afraid of fire?" due! Thats why he froze!

"Yes." I wasn't going to say what I was thinking. I'm not that dumb. Normally.

"Why don't you try taking him to the danger room and see if he is able to face it." hold on a minute! You want me to take a kid whose whole family got burned to death in a fire, and who has a phobia of it now, to the danger room to see if he can just get over it?! Bad idea.

I was about to retort that to her when we came to the professor's office. Lets get this over with. The professor was at his desk looking all professory like when we went in.

"I hear you had some trouble at the museum." he greeted.

"You could say that." quite frankly we had a lot of trouble at the museum.

"I was taking the kids through one of the exhibits when Pyro showed up." Storm said, "It didn't look like he was interesting in the humans, or even us for that matter, everyone was able to get to safety. Except Logan and Derek, who got caught in the room."

"According to Pyro, Magneto wants both me and Derek dead." I answered gruffly.

"I see." he went into his thinking mode. "How is Derek doing?"

"What?" kind of a random question.

"How do you think hes doing?" I was getting impatient.

"I want you two to stay in the mansion for a while until I can figure out Magneto's plan." he ordered, it didn't sound like one, but it was.

I grunted at him and turned to leave.

Derek's POV

I can believe I lost it in front of Logan again! And the day started out so freaking normal I should have known something would happen. When I left Logan in the Hummer I expected him to follow, and even he didn't follow right away he would later. Hes so awkward as a parent its a bit humorous to watch him try be a father.

I went strait to my room and hopped in the shower, I had to get the sent of smoke and fire off of me. My skin was raw and red from the heat of the water and the amount of scrubbing I was doing. I was in there a good half hour at least. By the time I was done I was little light headed from the heat, but I didn't smell like smoke anymore. I got out, dried off and got dressed. I eighty-sixed any jeans I had and went for old, gray sweat pants and a plane T-shirt. When I was finished I opened the door of the bathroom and jumped in surprise. Logan was sitting on my bed watching the bathroom door.

"Don't do that!" I snapped, "Didn't I lock the door?"

"Key." he held up an iron key. Of course. Why didn't think of a key. "Sit."

I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down beside him.

"I think your bed is bigger then mine." he tried to start a conversation, poorly I might add.

"Thats because it is." I stated. Ha! Suck it.

"Anyway, you and I or on house arrest for awhile until the professor can find out what Magneto is planning." he injected it into the conversation.

"You mean I'm stuck in this house with these crazy teens running around?" I asked shocked. "Can I still go out to the gardens?" something good please.

"I think so." Logan answered, "and yes you are stuck in his house with these crazy teens."

"F***." I laid back onto my bed causing it to bounce.

"Language." He poked me in the stomach.

"Hey!" I swatted at his hand, "No touchy!" this made him think pushing me off my bed was a good idea. Next thing I know, I've face planted the hard wood floor. "Ouch. No fair!" when I had gotten up he had already left the room.

"I'll get you next time, Logan!" I yelled out the door laughing, but really, that floor hurts.


	8. Chapter 8

New York Good Time 8

**A/N sorry this one is short. I will try to make the next one longer. **

Derek's POV

After Logan so rudely pushed me off my bed I spent a few hours reading, skipping lunch and dinner. I didn't feel like being around people right now. Besides the _Spook's Apprentice _books were amazing. I was only on book 2 out of 12, and these were meant for young adults. How can something this dark and gothic, as well having its own warning for not reading it after dark, be for teens and pre-teens? Oh, well, they were good anyways.

By the time I was done with the book (yes, I head to finish it.) it was past 10 pm. And its a week night so everyone should be in bed by now, right? I put the book down on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I was feeling pretty good right now, until my phone went off. Its constant buzzing meant that it was a phone call and not a text. The screen said 'Stiles', great.

"Hello?" I chocked, I hadn't muttered a word for hours and I was paying for it now.

_"Whoa, going through puberty again, big guy?"_ he asked.

"What do want?" I had my voice back.

_"I'm sure your having loads of fun in the big apple, but I have some bad news for you..."_

"Does it involve that picture you sent me earlier?"

_"Nope, that was just an Omega. Scott took care of that." _of course he did. My family only spent generations building up the pack and holding the land and getting a reputation with all the other packs in the world, and who gets to keep watch over the territory, why Scott.

_"You still with me, big guy?" _

"Yeah. What?"

_"I was saying that that dagger, you know the one that was used to turn you into giant wolf man, is missing."_

That got my attention, I shot up from my bed, "WHAT?!"

_"I had it in my bedroom and when I came home school this afternoon I found someone had been in my room. So yeah, the dagger is missing, but do you want to know something else?"_

Was he really asking me that?

_"I looked that dagger up online and it turns out that is the person who has the dagger says some incantation, its all in Latin so I can't read it, but they can use it to control you. Cool, huh?"_

"Cool?! Cool?!" oh it was on now.

_"I mean not cool! Not cool at all! Umm, anyways Issac said he didn't recognize the sent." _

"So no leads, great." I muttered.

_"Hey don't sound so down. From the sounds of i__ts you're around lots of super heroes." _

I groaned, does my fate lay in the hands of teenager. HELP!

_"Sooo, hows New York?" _

I began to relate everything to Stiles that has happened since I got here, excluding Rogue and the panic attack at the museum. By the time we were done talking it was past midnight and Stiles was falling asleep on the other side of the phone.

"Stiles go to bed." I ordered.

_"But we haven't talked in soooooooo loooooong." _

"Text me tomorrow or something, just go to bed and say hi to Issac for me."

_"Yes sir, wolfy sir."_ I can just see him saluting the air.

"Good night." I was answered with snores. Guess he fell asleep.

I hung up, just in time to be reminded by my stomach I had skipped two meals. Maybe I will be able to find something in the kitchen.

I got up and with my wolfy stealthness I made my way to the kitchen. I must be really tired if I'm think of words like 'stealthness.' the mansion was very quiet and the kitchen was clear. I didn't find anything in the fridge. So I tried the shelves. Finding a box of unopened gram crackers, I grabbed a random, unopened water bottle and snuck back up to my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

New york good time 9

Derek's POV

_ I was running through the woods near my old house. I don't remember going back there, since in as in New York just a little while ago. And I don't know where Logan is, but I just kept walking, something was pulling me back to my old home. I had to get there. _

_ When I came to clearing the house stood in it was engulfed in flames, people were screaming, ripping at the basement windows trying to get out I tried to run to the house but something was holding me back. _

_ "__Its all your fault!" an all to familiar voice screamed from behind me. I spun around and saw Laura, he legs standing up right, but her torso was sitting next to her legs. "We all died because of you!" _

_ "I trusted you!" Cora's voice screamed from my right. Turning to look at her I could see right through the hole in her stomach. "You killed me!"_

_ All at once everyone face of every family member who died in the fire surrounded me. Screaming me, telling me it was my fault that they died. I covered my ears trying to drowned them out as tears were streaming down my face. _

_ "Shut up." I muttered closing my eyes. "Shut up. Shut up... SHUT UP!" _

I jolted awake. Sweat was covering my body making my clothes and bedding cling to my body. My stomach churned and I bolted for the bathroom. Being a werewolf, I have never thrown up before, well at least not when I didn't have some sort of poison in me, so the feeling the my insides were trying to come out through my mouth was pretty new to me. As were the grunting sounds I couldn't stop.

After I was finished I flushed the toilet and turned on the cold water in the sink. I slashed my face and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I look like sh**." I commented, I really did, my skin was bleach white, gray bags were under my eyes and I smelt awful.

"You ok kid?" I physically jumped back from the door, damn it Logan!

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" I replied going back out into my bedroom.

"Sorry." Logan muttered, "But you weren't exactly being quiet. You sick?" placing the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I swatted his hand away.

"Thats crap." he said, "Your shirt is stuck to you and you just threw up."

"It was just a nightmare." I hissed.

"I haven't heard of many nightmares that send people praying to the porcelain gods." Logan shot back, his face was stern for a few moments before he sighed and his face softened "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." I answered, I wanted to tell him, but, saying it was hard right now.

"Ok," he looked lost. Crap. "Well, I'll let you alone then, but let me know when you're ready." he left closing the door behind him.

Logan's POV

Hearing Derek throwing up made me worry, its not every night I get woken up hearing someone being sick, do werewolves even get sick?

I tried my best to comfort him, but I was shot down very quickly. I rubbed my eyes when I got back into my room. I was worn out from everything that had been going on. Who wouldn't be? But I didn't feel like sleeping. Storm hadn't informed me of any trips her class was going on, so I'm assuming she doesn't need my help tomorrow. Thats why I didn't worry about her coming into my bedroom in a few hours wondering where I was, while I sat at my door listening to Derek's breathing. It may be a little creepy, but I wanted to make sure he was alright, and super hearing is always helpful.


	10. Chapter 10

New York Good Times 10

**Bad guys POV**

The light tapping of heels on a steel floor echoed through the corridor. She had done what her Mistress had asked. Hopefully the kid would go crazy and run from the mansion soon so that she didn't have to put even more effort into her spell. It wasn't that she felt sorry for the kid, she just didn't like having to waste her energy on something as silly as helping her Mistress finding a mate.

"Have you done your part, Hexe?" a rich female voice asked through the darkness of the room.

"Yes, the werewolf will keep facing his fears till he leaves the safety of the mansion." Hexe answered shortly, "When he has broken he will come searching for you."

"Good, good." the single light over head flickered on, reviling a well built women, with long raven black hair and milky white skin, sitting with her back to Hexe caressing a sheathed dagger. "I grow impatient to make my mark on him. Someone touched by the Crimson Moon will make a fine mate."

"Seems a lot of trouble for one wolf, even if he has been touched by the Crimson moon." Hexe commented.

"I only need him for a little while. Until I conceive." the women replied not taking her eyes off of the dagger, "When I have, you may kill him if you wish, I know how much you hate working."

"Thank you, Mistress."

** Magneto's POV**

I was still unsuccessful in killing the wolf and his father. I had punished Pyro when he returned with news of his failure, he would be fine in a few days. Taking a nail in the hand was nothing new for him. I knew that Charles would now be keeping them near him at all times. There was little we could do against a whole school of mutants, and I didn't want to harm the children in any case. They were not a fault for the death of my beauty.

Sabertooth did something odd, he volunteered to go after Derek. I knew he lusted after the boy, but he lusted after most everything, two legged or four. However, I didn't want to lose another one of my troops, be it Sabertooth or someone more valuable.

We would have to wait. However long it took, wait till they emerged from their safe haven.

**(A/N sorry its very short, but I just wanted you guys to know what the bad guys are up to.)**


End file.
